Due to recent developments in control engineering, complex massage actions such as acupressure actions, kneading actions and combinations thereof have become possible in addition to a relatively simple massage action such as tapping. By carrying out these massage actions according to a predetermined program, high massage effects have been obtained, which are comparable to them brought by skilled massage therapists.
For example, as this kind of massage machine, Japanese Patent Early Publication [kokai] No. 6-327739 discloses a chair-type massage machine with an automatic massage course function. This massage machine comprises a repetition unit for ordering the repetition of a desired massage action during an execution of the massage course, and a control unit for performing the massage action ordered by the repetition unit again at that time. As a result, a degree of satisfaction of the user receiving the massage course can be improved by quickly responding to the user's request.
However, in this massage machine, the repetition of the massage action is available only in the executed massage course. Therefore, it is needed to input the order for the repetition of the desired massage action again at the next execution of the massage course. This leads to an inconvenience of forcing the user in a relaxed state by the massage to perform the same input operation every execution of the massage course.
Thus, since the massage course can not be modified to meet the user's preference in consideration of changes made every execution of the massage course, the conventional massage machine still has plenty of room for improvement.